Jacob Y. Urmam
'Personality' ❂ Adventurous | Cunning | Liberal ❂ ✓ Sympathetic, Adroit | ✗ Manipulative, Vengeful » Jay keeps a liberal, opportunistic perspective on things. They appreciate all kinds of information, and like to experiment when they can afford to. They enjoy spontaneity in their life and seek it out. » Usually, they appear laid-back and less clever than they actually are. More often than not, Jay tries to sway things into their favor and further their own agenda through wheedling. They're not socially active; by default they approach someone only if they need something. They are dissembling with their true feelings, afraid of being let down, or worse, letting down someone. » And while Jay is socially distant, they're not empathetically. Jay can be sympathetic; at the least understanding a problem. At most, they'll help in any way they can. 'History' » Jay was the first of twins birthed by the CEO of a lucrative hotel and resort chain. They spent their early years traveling to different places. They grew to be a curious child, their lifestyle only encouraging their curiosity. » At seven, their parents arranged for them to settle down and go to a private school. They were reprimanded, bullied and ostracized for their unconventional behavior and beliefs, causing them to be aloof. They rarely got out of the house aside from going to school, spending their time alone, and shaping their beliefs on their own. » They got into arguments with parents regarding their poor performance in school, and compared to their twin brother who was well off in his studies. They were sometimes threatened and punished. This caused a rift between them and their family. They really missed their old life. » On their fourth year, they met a new student named "Joe", whom they shared their interests and beliefs with. The two bonded quickly, and Jay visited Joe's residence often. They got along well with Joe's extremely tolerant and loving family, appreciating the values the family held. » Yet the conflict with their family subsided. They became compliant, reserved and somewhat manipulative. Around this time they were coerced into socializing with the upper class. They scorned the arrogance and classism of the people they met. Compared to others in their social class, their family were much, much better people. » Their parents divorced amicably when they were thirteen; they moved away from their brother to their paternal family's residence. The twins' separation lifted an emotional burden off Jay. Consequently, they evolved. » They talked with Joe about traveling the universe and "wanting to create their own legacy, not continuing another's". Eventually Jay arranged with their parents to transfer their birthright to their twin. They were provided with information, some money and contacts in case of emergency. » Once everything was settled, they left and traveled with Joe across galaxies. With the help of Joe, they learned how to interact with regular people. They learned about a variety of cultures, customs and had several experiences. And encountered just as several dangerous situations, but they prevailed with their wit. They adjusted well to this nomadic lifestyle, and was content despite the difficulties. » They were seventeen when the two friends chanced upon the coordinates of a relatively new planet. Seeking adventure, they made arrangements and headed off to Vyse. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Jay shares their first name (Jacob) with their twin. To not confuse the two, their family referred to them as "Jay", and to their brother, "Jacob" or "Jake". Their mother was responsible for their second name; she found it funny to add to the surname "Urmam". * Speaking of said surname, Jay finds it annoying having to explain that it really is "Urmam". * Nicknames include: "Yulley", "Pumpkin Spice", "Gay Chicken", "Mother****ing ***hole", and "Utter Disappointment To Their School". * They wear their scarf with most of their outfits, even to bed. It was a gift from their parents when they evolved. * Their favorite color is obviously green. * They have shelf full of books with useless information. * They actually have this stupid sense of humor, even being able to find dark situations funny. * They can drive cycles and small spacecraft, but they prefer flying. * In spite of their typing, they enjoy swimming and playing with water. * If they remain wet for more than two hours, they grow exhausted from exposure to it. A hard enough impact (such as a water type attack) will damage them immediately. The warmer the water is, the less damaging. * They can fly without using the move Fly, though only for short distances like streets or two-story buildings. They can also hover with ease, and go above things shorter than eight feet. * When their internal fire is heated up enough, they're as hot to the touch as a warm bath. (If they linger in it long enough, they can probably heat a pool into a hot tub.) Category:Palatians